Viggora
Seems to flitter in and out of existence... The ghost of a powerful warrior that remains trapped in the Shadow Realm. }} General Viggora was once a powerful and vicious human warrior of the Second Age. He was one of the few Zarosian generals, and the only of them to be human. He built the Slayer Tower, a massive and dark tower of Morytania that holds many horrific beasts that require a special technique in order to be slain. Despite being a Zarosian general during the Second Age, he eventually stopped following Zaros, and became a follower of Zamorak, who was another Zarosian general at that time. He assaulted Zaros' castle with Zamorak, who was trying to become a god by overcoming Zaros. He watched Zamorak surprisingly defeat the Empty Lord and almost ascend to godhood as a result. However, when Zaros fell, Zaros cursed all those who played a role in Zamorak's plot, and, since Viggora was human and had a much shorter lifespan than the others, the curse was stronger on him, turning him into an invisible ghost for the rest of eternity. Since the other Zamorakians were alive much longer and had longer lifespans still, the curse of Zaros had a much less harmful effect on them and it is unknown what these effects even were. Viggora can be found in three locations: the Slayer Tower, Rogues' Castle and Edgeville Dungeon. Viggora is the final NPC that players must speak to in The Curse of Zaros miniquest, and explains much of the story of Zamorak's betrayal of Zaros. It is learned in Dishonour among Thieves that his curse has been broken with Zamorak's return. Background Viggora was, for much of his early life, a warrior, and quickly became the chief of his tribe. He and his tribe were approached by Zaros, who had no human followers at that time, who claimed to see their true potential. Zaros promised that he would make them a mighty race under him if they bowed down to him and fought in his armies. The Mahjarrat and demon forces in Zaros army treated Viggora, who had achieved the rank of General, with disdain. This made Viggora resolve to show the other generals what humans were capable of, and built the Slayer Tower. However, doing this only angered the other generals in Zaros' army. The only Zarosian general that didn't mock Viggora was Zamorak, one of the most powerful Mahjarrat and a Zarosian general at that time. Despite having served The Empty Lord for many years, Zaros had not kept his promise, which made Viggora transfer his allegiance to Zamorak instead, who was planning to overthrow his master. At the time of Zamorak's betrayal, the majority of his followers, or at least his closest warriors, were either Mahjarrat, Vampyres, Demons and Dragon Riders. Viggora remembers with pride that he was considered equal to the other magical races that made up the bulk of the army, and says "I remember Lucien, who struggled to lift a blade.", and believes that in some ways he was even more powerful than them. Involvement in the Betrayal Once the Staff of Armadyl had passed into the possession of Zamorak, through a series of events involving the other cursed ghosts (Valdez, Rennard, Kharrim, Lennissa and Dhalak), Zamorak and his most trusted generals (namely Hazeel, Viggora, Drakan, Thammaron, and Zemouregal) went forward to Zaros' castle, under the pretense that they were there to discuss battle plans, and there they engaged Zaros in battle. Viggora and the others kept his legion of bodyguards, for whom they were more than a match, at bay while Zamorak flanked Zaros and plunged the Staff of Armadyl into his back. This enraged and weakened Zaros, but did not kill him, and he retaliated, managing to impale Zamorak upon the Staff along with himself. After that, some of Zaros' power was transferred to Zamorak, nearly turning him into a god. After that, Zamorak seemed to have become much more real, and Zaros slowly faded away, cursing all that played a role in the betrayal, including Viggora, and Zamorak eventually attained Godhood by using the Stone of Jas, which later led to the God Wars and the Third Age. Viggora can be found in the following locations: * Upstairs in the Rogues' castle in level 52-53 Wilderness * Slayer Tower, on the in the South-East corner. * Edgeville Dungeon, in the Wilderness section, near the earth warriors. Trivia *Viggora building the Slayer Tower was first mentioned during The Curse of Zaros, but only gained significance when it was reworked in 2013. References nl:Viggora Category:Undead Category:Zamorakians Category:Participants in the God Wars